Everybody Hurts, Sometimes
by Tenstar
Summary: Rachel going through a lot, feeling like no-one likes her or ever will and does something stupid. Britt sees something wrong before anyone but doesn't know what to do and tells Santana. Can they help her before it's too late? Summary not very good, AU, explained in the first page. it will be faberbrittina as well as Puckberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Someone to Love

**A/N: okay this is my second glee thread and it's faberbrittina so anyone who doesn't like that or femslash should really stop reading now as it will happen. As for my other fic, Give Your Heart a Break, it's not over. I just have a little bit of writers block, not really for what I am going to do next just how.  
**

**A/N 2: since it's AU I think I should point out a few things, one Finchel never happened, he came back to Glee but they never got together because honestly after Finn used Rachel like he did with the whole bowling thing, I think it was weird for them together(plus I actually hate Finn). Also Pucktana were never more then friends, Brittina are girlfriends in secret(not to people with eyes but yeah). Puck and Rachel are cousin so they never dated and Puck never slushed her or bullied her, no-one but Brittany knows this though. Quinn did have Beth(same way as the show) but she has swear off men and is back with her mother. The rest will kinda be explained as we go.**

**A/N 3: i don't know anything of glee if I did Finn wouldn't have been a main character and likely written off long before the end of the first ep.**

* * *

**Someone to Love  
**

**chapter one  
**

**Britt POV**

Okay so people may called me stupid, well actually no-one calls me that because Sanny would totally kick their ass but I know people think that. I know that most people wouldn't think that their cat was smoking but then why does Lord Tuddington have a lighter in his bed? Well maybe he is planning to help the neighbors with a insurance claim or something like that but I have found him smoking before so I think that's it. People just see me as this little girl who doesn't know anything but they couldn't be more wrong, I mean I may not know how to do maths or even who the Nazis are but I know people very well.

I know some people are shocked by that since I could point out things that they don't see, maybe that's why I am here to show those things like I totally knew that Quinn's baby wasn't Finn's because I know a stock wasn't near his house and also by the way Puck was acting around Quinn. I know that Santana is a Lebanese and I am Bike-curious but I know that Sanny needs to deal with her upbringing and her parents before she holds my hand in the hallways. I know that Finn believe that he is smart but he can't be if he believes that he could have been Beth's father from a hot tub. Anyway I guess people could call me people smart which is the best in my opinion.

Me and San arrive at the Glee Club meeting last, well apart from Mr Schue who is always late. I wonder if he gets lost as much as I do because not even I get lost walking to the choir room. I look over and smile at Rachel and something's off with her, even though she smiles back, it's not a Rachel Berry smile that I love. It seems fake to me, I always feel bad when I look at Rachel, not a lot of people know this but she was my first friend when I moved to Lima from Miami. I think my parents wanted a small town so when I get lost it's easier to find me. Anyway we moved next door to the berrys and I meant Rachel the summer before high school.

We were close friends, maybe actually best friends until McKinley started up, Coach had scouted me from Miami and basically told me I was joining to Cheerios when she called my house which was okay because I love to dance and cheerleading means I can dance. I told Rachie straight away but she didn't look very happy about it. She told me all about how McKinley was from what people are her middle school had said. She also told me that she wasn't very liked and I was really her first friend and that she was going to lost me when school started.

I disagreed with her because I do want to be her friend, still do really but it's hard. Anyway when school started I walked in with my Cheerios outfit on walking beside Rachie when I meant Santana and Quinn.

_flashback_

_I'm super excited about starting McKinley with Rachel, she never calls me stupid and explains stuff to me when I get confused, she's super awesome and smart like that. We are walking into the school early because meanie sue wants me to turn up early and everything but Rachie said she would come too so I would make it there okay. She looks nervous as I smile at her. "Rachie, don't be so nervous, it's a new start for the both of us. We are going to be super duper best friends forever."  
_

_I really did mean that but she still doesn't look to sure. "Well I would like to think that was the case, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean look at you, Brittany, you're tall, pretty and blond, everything that could make you at the top of the ladder here where as I am just Gay Berry, the social reject. I think you would be better just to hang out with the Cheerios and forget about me. It's for your own good."  
_

_I shake my head at her as we walk towards the gym. "Nope, you're my best friend, Rachie and that's all I want to hear about it."  
_

_Rachie still doesn't look sure as we make it to my locker which Sue told me to go first to pick up some kind of folder or something and I start to open it but I turn to Rachie, who simply smiles and says "Brittany, you want me to put your combination in for you?" I nod her head as she does just that laughing at my cuteness which makes me smile.  
_

_I learn in to get a folder that has my name on it and the word cheerio on it too and show it to Rachie but as I turn I see two new girls behind her and I get confused, they were wearing the same outfit as me but they seem to make Rachie look scared. The Latina looks at Rach and starts to talk. "Well if it isn't Manhands, Q, I bet she is here to check out all the cheerleaders. I mean being a tranny and all she would be into us."_

Q looks at the Latina and nods "Yup, Manhands you need to stop annoying the cheerios or we will make your life a living hell." Q walks up to me and puts her head out to me for me to shake it, I do it but I am still confused. "You must be Brittany, Coach told us to get you. I am the new head cheerleader of the Cheerios, Quinn and this is my best friend, Santana."

_Santana looks at me and starts to blush a little as I look back before turning to Rachie. "Didn't I just tell you to beat it, Manhands because I am sure that I did."  
_

_I go to speak but Rach beats me to it. "Yes, I am sorry but I was lost to the choir room and I saw this cheerio who I assumed was a sophomore because of her height. I simply asked her where to go bu.." before she could finish that sentence, Santana had taken the slushie that Quinn was drinking from and tossed it into Rach's face. I was shocked as was she.  
_

_"Now bet it, Manhands, no-one cares about you." Rach stood there as Santana linked pinkys with me and smiled. "Hey Brittany, you want to be our best friend, Coach said that you are the best dance so between Q being the Head Cheerleader, me being the baddest ass here and you being the best dancer, we could rule this school."_

We started to walk away but I turn back to look at Rach, who simply smiled and mouthed it's okay to me, I was kinda happy to meet Santana because my heart seemed to beat faster about her but it kinda broke as I saw Rach alone behind us.

_End of flashback_

After that, Rachel just threw herself more into her dream and we didn't hang out as much. I don't think anyone even knows that she stays right next door to me. Still I look at Rach now and she looks different, I turn to Santana and start to frown. "Sanny, something's wrong with Rachel."

Santana looks at me confused as she looked at Rachel before squeezing my pinky. "Britt, she's fine, she's smiling and everything. Even if she's not, it's only Manhands for haven sake." My heart hurts every time I hear that nickname plus it's wrong, Rachel has some of the softest hands I've ever held. I look at Rachie knowing something's not right with her.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Once again I've in Glee and where it's a nice, safe place for most, it's just another place for others to mock me. I know that it hasn't changed in two years but today just seem harder for some reason. Maybe it's the fact that someone thought it was a good idea to fill my locker with slushie, something I believe was the work of Santana or another Cheerio, apart from Brittany of course. My locker was ruined and to top it all off, I was slushed on the way to my first period so I am wearing clothes from the lost and found. Not that anyone actually noticed or cared about me.

I know it's selfish but I honestly can't take this today, I just want to go home but Mr Schuester walked into the room looking to have another "great idea" for us to do now that we have another year. I mean sure I am happy about this because this is as close to what I have as friends but still his ideas normally suck because if we want to win anything we need to focus on everything that we need to beat all the other Show Choirs. He starts to write on the board the word Comeback before he turns to us. "Now since we have just came back from summer, I think it's a good idea for this week's assignment to be about comebacks. Now that is what New Directions and the Glee Club here at McKinley is going to have a Comeback from when I was in the national winning show choir."

Which is another annoying thing about Mr Schuester is that he lives in the past a little but no matter I will perform at the best that I can. "Well that being the case, I believe that I will sing one of the diva comeback of all time when I sing Marah Carey's Heartbreaker."

"Oh that's a great song for me." Mercedes said as I roll my eyes at her clearly stealing my song choice just as I pick it.

"Great song choice, Mercedes" I blink a few times as Mr Schuester basically just handed my song choice to Mercedes. That wasn't fair.

"Excuse me, Mr Schuester, I believe that I had chosen that song first. I feel that it's highly unfair for you and her to take that from me only seconds after I said that I was going to be singing it."

"You are likely just upset because she will sing it better then you, Rachel." Kurt chimed in like he always does in these fights, so much for us glowing as a team or maybe that's just the others and I am the outsider still.

"Maybe she should find her own song and stop being lazy."

"Maybe you should stop being a selfish diva that runs this club, everyone knows that when it comes to singing, I am better then you, Rachel." Mercedes said which was a lie because as much as she can sing the power ballads as good as me, her vocal range in limited to those type of songs, where as I can sing a number of different songs.

"Everyone would say that because they like you better then me, not because you are more talented Mercedes and I believe that I wo..."

"Rachel, why don't you sit down and choose another song?" Mr Schuester said as I turn and face him blinking again. "We know that you have a number of song ready for any assignment that I give so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for Mercedes to have this song. After all isn't that what being a team player is all about?"

I couldn't believe that Mercedes stole my song and questioned my talents and yet Mr Schuester is talking about me not being a team player. I bend down and pick up my bag as I look at Mr Schuester. "Well if you don't feel like I am a team player then maybe I shouldn't be in the team." I storm off before I let any tears fall from my eyes, not one of my fellow team mates had stood up for me, not even my own cousin. It was just a little too much to take.

* * *

I manage to walk home without crying as soon as I enter the empty house, I start to cry. It wasn't just what happened at Glee or even School but that really didn't help. No-one really liked me very much and that hurt a lot. I don't even have Maria anymore, my dog died over the summer after it had a bad illness, I should have seen it coming, it was a little bit old but she would always come up and cheer me up when the day was over, without her, there no-one.

I manage to calm myself a little as I make my way to my laptop which was on the table in the living room. I try to put on my happy face as I was thinking about busting out another one of my famous myspace videos so I open the laptop up and click on myspace account and read some of the comments from people who watched my old videos. I don't know why to be honest because it's just random cheerios and jocks mocking me like always. Maybe that why I am doing that because I am all of those things, ugly, annoying and a loser. I mean my own fathers don't even want me anymore so who actually cares.

It was mostly the normal stuff like I look like a trany or saying that my treatments need to happen faster if I want to be a girl but one took me back. It wasn't the first time someone had put this here but it seem like it was as I read it over and over again from a random cheerio name, Cheerio192.

_**Cheerio192:** Maybe you should just put everyone out of their misery and die, manhands, no-one wants you._

I had been so good with my thoughts all day, not once thinking about that disgusting habit that I seen to have picked up but that one comment made me need to do it. It was the only way that I knew would take the pain away, I get some tissue from the kitchen as well as my kit that I made during the summer and set up in the kitchen as I didn't really need to worry about someone coming in and spotting me doing it. I take out one of the razor blades from the book and look at it.

I may be doing something that is dangerous but I don't want to do so I am making sure that it is clean before I start to cut myself on the wrist like I have done many times, I only cut until I feel all the emotional pain fade away which it was but something's wrong. I start to feel very weak as I do try to reach the tissue to wipe the blood from the table. I sit down thinking that it could be the rush from it maybe getting to me but I feel like I am fading fast. Maybe closing my eyes and taking a nap won't hurt.

* * *

**Puck POV**

Okay I've been a bad Jewbro to Rachel but honest it wasn't my fault this time. Sure I was in Glee when she got into a fight with Mercedes but I was busy sexting some cheerio then actually listen and by the time that I found out what happened from Britt, she was gone. I know what everyone is thinking when I rushed out but I didn't care, she's my cousin and she needed me. So much for my promise to my mom about being a better cousin to Rach.

Anyway I stop off at my house and picked up my WII, I thought that maybe we could hang out like old times and play Mario Karts for the WII. I know that I have a lot to make up with everything that has happened. I know despite what Rachel thinks that her fathers moved away, one thing about cleaning the pools about here, you hear rumors and I know the berrys and they don't just stay in the house. The fact that no-one has seen them in eighteen months here means something.

I park my pick up in the driveway as I see Rach's car ahead of me. I smile as I pick up my WII and game before making it to the front door. I was going to knock but knowing Berry, she's in her sound proof room recording another one of those videos. I smile as look for the space key that is always in the flower pot and yup it's there again. I unlock the door and walk into the house smiling as I see the laptop on the table and I look at it as it's Berry's. The message makes me worry. "Yo, Berry, Puck challenging you to your Mario Kart crown."

I walk into the kitchen and I see it, not even caring about my WII I toss it and rush over to Rach and use the tissue that she has to try to stop the bleeding. I see the other scars on her wrist which at least gives me some hope that this wasn't her trying to take her own life. I take out my phone and dial 911. "I need an ambulance, my cousin's bleeding heavily." I manage to say as I try to hold the phone to my ear and stop the bleeding.

* * *

**Anyway reviews are welcome here, I know it's not great but it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Open Season

**I don't know anything of glee if I did Finn wouldn't have been a main character and likely written off long before the end of the first ep.**

* * *

**Open Season**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Puck POV**

This is getting annoying now, I am sitting here in the hospital waiting room waiting for someone to tell me that Rach is okay. I hope that's the case, I know she was okay when I got here but not much since, the doctors had to check her files to make sure that I was allowed any info which of course knowing, Berry like I do, she had that sorted out ages ago. Now I am left here with just time to think and it sucks big time. All I can think is about how angry I am at most people. I'm angry at her fathers for not being here to make sure she is okay, I am angry at everyone at McKinley for making her feel so bad that she has to cut herself, I am angry at the Glee Club because despite all of their talk about accept everyone, Rachel was never really accept by them but most of all, I am angry at myself for not being there for Rachel.

I know that may sound stupid because she's a big girl and all but maybe if I was a better cousin and Jewbro then she wouldn't have started to cut herself, maybe if I was better then she would've told me about this before it got this far. I can't blame Quinn for not taking me up on bring up our kid together, I mean if I can't even do this for Rachel, what type of father was I really going to be. However I am done sitting back and caring what others think, I am Noah Fucking Puckerman, the baddest ass at McKinley High and I am going to be there for Rach from now on, tomorrow everyone will know that Rachel Berry is off limits but some others may not be so lucky.

I sit there with my head in my hands hoping that I get my chance to do that for Rachel, I don't know what she must think of me but I hope that can change. "Is anyone here for Rachel Berry?" My head shots up and I see a familiar face looking about the waiting room, Doctor Lopez, Santana's father.

I walk up to the man and nod my head as I start to speak. "Yeah, Doctor L, she's my cousin."

He smiles at me as he looks at the notes. "Well your cousin is lucky that you found her, she had lost a lot of blood and if you weren't there then she would be dead now. Now she is wake and speaking, she says that it wasn't a suicide attemp..."

"It wasn't, Dr L, I know Rach, if it was then she would have at least left a note or something, she wouldn't want someone to find her like I did either." I know that sounds silly but she always did say she hated those people who force their families to deal with a Suicide.

Dr L smiles at me as he looks at me and not the notes. "I understand where you are coming from, Noah, I do and despite my belief that it wasn't a suicide attempt from what she has told me as well as the older cuts on her arms, we still need to keep her in overnight." Okay I expected that to be honest, she lost a lot of blood and needed to be taken care of. "Also the hospital therapist will need to see her and it will be up to their if she goes to an mental hospital or not."

Okay that throw me, I didn't expect Rachel to have to go to a mental hospital. I get it really but part of me wants to scream that I can look after her and that this won't happen again but I know I can't do that. I nod at Dr L. "Okay, can I see her, Dr L? I mean she's my cousin and I want her to know I'm here for her."

He looked at the notes as he began to speak. "Well seeing as you are down here as the next of kin despite your age, Noah, something I am willing to overlook this one time. I don't see that being a problem. Rachel is in Room 281, Noah."

I look down the hallway and smile but before I go, I thought I better tell the doc something. "Yo, Dr L, you do know that Rachel is Vegan right? I mean she will kill me if I don't say that."

Dr L laughs as I simply stare at him, she would likely kill me if I didn't tell them that. "Don't worry, Noah, she has already told us that she will needing a vegan meal and it is also in her notes that she is a vegan which means she will get a meal if that's what you call it."

I nod before making my way slowly to room 281, I have never been more nervous if my life, I don't know how I should be with her. Part of me wants to yell at her for cutting but that won't do any good, another part wants to shield her from everything but again I know I can't do that. Should I be, you know normal around her or be careful. I look at the door before I push it open to see Rachel laying in bed looking a little embarrassed, shy and or scared about me being there. "Hey Jewbro, how you feeling?"

She looks at me confused as I slowly walk in the room, I still not sure what the hell I should do as I wait for Rach to say something anything to me. "Hey Noah." it was soft and very unberry, I didn't like that but I know that I just need to be myself here.

"You know if you wanted to keep your Mario Kart crown all you had to do was ask." I try with a joke because honestly I don't know what else to do, she again looks at me like I'm a fool but then smiles a little.

"Thank you, Noah, I know what you are doing. However I wasn't trying to kill myself, I... I simply had an accident with a knif..."

"Rach, I was the one that found you, I know you didn't have an accident but I believe you weren't trying to kill yourself either." I take a sit next to her, I am not great at this but I need to try, I am sure that this was explained in one of those lifetime movies my mom watches so here goes nothing. "I think people start cutting because you don't think you have anyone but Rach, you have me. I know I've been a terrible Jewbro and a worse cousin for not sticking up for you or anything but I promise that will change. we can't have the next Broadway star's arm cut to pieces can we?"

She was quiet for a while, it seemed ages and I wanted to say something more but I can see it all sinking in for her, some tears fall from her eyes as she looks at me. "Noah..."

I don't wait for her to ask as I give her a hug like the old days, the days were I would protect her and those days were going be coming back even if the people at McKinley liked it or not.

* * *

Despite everything, it still took me a long time to get Rachel to stay in the hospital overnight and there long enough for her to get checked out fully, I know that it could end badly but she needed help and that was the best place for it. Now as for McKinely, well that is something I am going to make damn sure wasn't an issue for Rach when she returns. Bad Ass Puck was going to be her protector now and everyone in McKinley was going to know it by the end of the day.

It wasn't unusual for me to walk through the hallways of the school with a slushy in my hands and a target already picked out. Now what was unusual was that the target wasn't a loser but a cheerio that was going to be my first example before I get Karofsky and his buddy who are the main ones that bully Rachel or at least carry out the orders. I walk down the hallways before I see the cheerio that I was looking for, Stacy Waters, someone who I had hooked up with a few times.

She simply smiles as I smile back at her before I toss the slushy over her and keep walking as I look for Karofsky who wasn't that far behind her. All I hear is Stacy yelling out in shock as the slushy hits her. "What the hell, Puckerman?" I didn't care because by the time that Karofsky had turned to see what was happening, I was behind him and I pinned him to his locker.

Everyone was shocked by what was happening like I knew they would be but I didn't care as I turned to Stacy and look at her. "That's for saying Rachel should kill herself, Stacy. Oh also, that thing I promised I wouldn't tell anyone is on it's way to Jacob right now, soon everyone knows how you liked to call me you own brother's name during hooking up." Stacy looks embarrassed as she rushes to the nearest toilet as I turn to Karofsky and lay him out before turning to the crowd who was watching us. "Now let me make this perfectly clear, Rachel Berry is off limits, I don't care who the hell you are, I am telling you that you touch her, call her a name or toss a slushy in her face then I will kick your ass, boy or girl, freshman or teacher, I don't care she is off fucking limits, got it." Everyone nods as Karofsky stares at me in shocking and I smile. "Good now beat it before I cause some real damage to people.

I start to walk away but Karofsky gets up and grabs my arm to which I managed to pull away as I turn to see him. "So what you are going to be protect all the homos now, Puck? Man I knew that they would turn you someday."

I grab him and again pin him to the locker before I punch a massive dent in his locker and stare at him. "You really want me to put you in Hospital, Karofsky because the mood I am in, I'll be glad too."

He looks a little worried as he holds up his hands. "Whoa, there never said that, I just want to know why you are protecting all the losers."

I shake my head "Not all of them just Rachel is off limit, I could care less about the other." I go to move but then I know who was the reason for Rachel running out of the choir room and I get an idea. "Actually I would actually like to Jones and Hummel's life made even worse here so slushy them, calling them shit, hell cut their car's tires for all I care. Just you know focus your bullying on those two losers and leave Rachel the hell alone."

I walk away, I know that Rachel wouldn't like what I said about Kurt and Mercedes but the way I see it's their own damn fault. Maybe then they won't actually mock or pick on Rachel if she returns to Glee. Hell I don't even know if I am going to Glee yet but at least I know that Rachel should be safe when she returns to school. I know that she should at least see that I am back to being her cousin that she grow up with.

* * *

**Rachel POV  
**  
Okay so Noah has managed to talk me into to staying in the hospital and talking to the therapist here because well he was back in my life and honestly I own him a lot for saving me and not treating me like the freak I am. I hate that I am missing school, I mean I have a prefect record there but I am sure that Noah will pass on the fact that I am in the hospital with a nasty case of the flu like I told him too, god knows I don't want anyone to know about what actually happened. I am glad that Noah visited me this morning too because he had brought my phone so we could talk during school, even though I am against that, it was nice for him to show me that he wanted to talk to me. My phone rings to let me know I have a text message.

_**from Noah: berry, took care of school, no worries about techs worrying, i tld them about ur flu. hpe you feel better, call me l8r if u want, b there aftr school, not going to glee.**  
_

I shake my head at the horrible text speak that he used, I know that he tried but honestly it was bad as I quickly type out a reply to him.

**_to Noah: noah beau puckerman, you will stop using that text speak and type out in english like I am. as for glee, you will go because it is important that you go so you can make sure that no-one takes my solos and the fact that we need be at our best if he want to win nationals. thank you for letting my teachers know why I am off, I hope you got my homework too because I do not want my GPA to go down because of this._**

I finish the text message as I relax, looking at the lunch in front of me that they told me was vegan but honestly, I didn't even look like food to me. It was like they took some toys and put them on my plate. My Phone beeps again to let me know I have a message.

**_from Noah: You're seriously, Rach, they were bullying you and then you ran out and you know. why would I go back there, hell why the hell do you_** _**care?**_

I know that they did that but for me to get into any performance college, I need help in some way and being the Glee Club captain and leader is something that will look good for that.

_**to Noah: because I am asking you too, Noah. I know it may sound silly but I need glee to get to Broadway, so please just go for me. **_

_**from Noah: okay but they start shit, I'm out of there.  
**_

_**to Noah: I understand, Noah, Thank you.**_

I pull my phone away as my threapist comes into the room looking to talk, I can honestly say that I am not looking forward to this bit at all.

* * *

**Puck POV**

Despite everything, I went to Glee. I mean my plan wasn't to turn up at all because of how they all acted like she was nothing and honestly I hated being in the room with them. True, I wasn't much better but that has changed because I was going to make sure that she was okay now. I turn my attention to the door as I see a less then happy Mercedes and Kurt walk into the door, I have seen then wearing about three slushy since I may have let Karofsky loose of them, it seems like the others kinda got what was happening.

I sigh as Mr Schue walks in with a smile on his face before he looks about the room and is about the start the lesson as he walked into the room and smiled. "Now guys are anyone ready to sing?"

"Err Mr Schue, Rachel isn't here yet" Said Tina, couldn't really dislke or hate Chang one because she wasn't mean or nasty to Rachel, she was just like me. No I was worse, she may not have defended her but I am her family, Tina's not. Also at least someone noticed that Rachel wasn't here, judging by everyone else looking shocked, she and Mike seemed to be the only ones.

"Well Rachel won't be joining us today, Mr Figgins told me that she has been put into hospital with a nasty case of the flu. I am not sure how long that she will be out for but let's start an.."

"Well I think she is hiding because she knows I was right." Mercedes says as I do everything in my power not to stand up and do something that honestly I wouldn't regret to her. "I mean no-one gets taken into hospital with the flu, I am sure that she is just being a drama queen and can't admit that I am better. In fact I think we should choose a new soloist since Rachel clearly doesn't think highly to be here."

Again I stay seated but I am sure that Mike closest to me can tell something's up the way he is looking at me and tighten his hold on Tina as I wait to see what this ass of a teach does with this. "Now Mercedes, you know that there months to go until Sectionals and I am sure that Rachel will be back by th..."

Once again Mercedes has to have her say as keeps going. "Whoa there, Mr Schue, I know that if it's her fault that me and my boy, Kurt got extra slushies today because she wasn't her..."

"Would you shut the fuck up, Jones?" That's was it, I promised that I won't do anything if there didn't talk about Rachel but this was a joke. "Chang Squared, Wheels, did you get slushed more today?" All three shake their head as I stare at Jones, wanting nothing more then to punch her but I can't, I'm not stupid. "You got slushed today because I may have suggested it to Karofsky when I told him that Berry's off limits and yeah, Santana, Quinn, pass that onto the cheerios because trust me when I say that I have more ammo on them then anyone else. Anything happens to Berry when she is back then you deal with Puck."

"So what you took Quinn from me and now you want Rachel? What is it with my slop..." Finn really was a stupid motherfucker and I am glad that he said that, he's no bro of mine now and he is on the deck after I punched him.

Everyone was shocked as Mr Schue went over to check on Finn. "Puck, you shouldn't have hit h..."

"Well maybe you should do your fucking job then and stop shit like this from happening, every day Rachel has to put up with shit from you guy who claim that this is a family, well it sure is a fucked up one at then. You're the worse, Schue, you do nothing but talk down to Rachel because she has ideas when most of us do fuck all and when idiots like Finn do one thing, you praise him to the hill. Well I'm fucking done, I'm out and I'll make sure Rachel doesn't come back. By the way, Jones, she is in the hospital so keep your fucking mouth shut or I will personally slushy you after every fucking class, got it." All I got was a nod from her as I do what I guess is a storm out that even Rachel would be proud of as I head to the field to calm down before heading to see Rachel.

* * *

**Britt POV**

Puck's right, I may be stupid but I should have been there for Rachie even if she didn't want me to. I know that she was trying to protect from stuff because I am a little naive and I am not very smart but I could have done something more for her. I mean I am a cheerio and meant to be best friends with one of the head Cheerleaders and the secret girlfriend of the other.

People call me stupid but there one time that I have ever seen Puck like that before and that's when someone hurt Rachie, I don't buy that Rachie has the flu because I know all of the stuff that she takes to make sure that she is healthy and that she is always getting her shots way before she needs them. I get up from my seat and turn to them. "Puck's right, you're all mean, I quit too."

I don't wait for Santana or Quinn as I walk out of the choir room but I hear my secret girlfriend behind me yelling for me. "Britt, wait up." I stopped outside of the locker as she walks up with a smile on her face. "Come on, it's only manhands, Britt, it's no-one important, she's used to it."

I shake my head as I look at Santana, not knowing how I couldn't see this mean side of her before. "Would you stop calling her that, Rachie has the softest hands I know."

Santana looks a little stunned but seems to shake it off as she looks at like I am only five years old again. Rachel never did that even when I did talk about stuff with my cats. "Look it's just the order of things here, maybe if she wasn't such a annoying diva then she wouldn't be at the bottom of the ladder." Santana laughs as she puts her hand on my arm. "Hell if she wasn't so selfish then maybe she would actually have friends and not be a to..."

"She isn't selfish, did you know that Rachie was my first friend here but made up that whole finding the choir room story when we first met so that I wouldn't be at the bottom of the ladder with her. I may not be the smartest, I may be a little naive, I may forget my locker combo all the time and I may not be able to hide my diary from Lord Tubbington but I don't want your protection if you are going to always be mean to Rachie. Actually I don't think that I want to be your secret girlfriend anymore either." That last part came out as a whisper as I wasn't sure if that was the case, I loved my Santana but I didn't love the one I see at School.

"You know I can't come out of the closet yet, Britt. I'm no.." I stop her as that's not what this is about.

"No, I mean I don't know if I want to be your girlfriend at all, secret or not. You're not my Santana at School and I don't like it." I look at her knowing it broke her heart but I had to do it, I broke my heart more saying Rachie wasting away. Maybe Santana could be nicer but I am not naive enough to believe it, I run away before she can reply knowing that she was going to try to change my mind.

I managed to get out in the parking lot but then I remember that Santana was my ride to School, I look about to try to remember how to get home but then I remember my phone is in my cheerio's jacket. I take it out when I see Puck walking to his car. "Puck can you wait a second." Puck waits as I run up to him. "Rachie's not got the flu does she?" I say as he looks a little surprised that I know that. "You only turn into protective cousin Puck when someone's hurting Rachie, Puck. I may not be smart but I know people. Just make sure she gets better, Puckerman or you have me to answer to."

Puck laughs as he smiles. "I will, Britt, just don't let anyone else know that or Rach could get into trouble, okay." He was about to get into his truck as I take out my phone to call my mom. "I'm guessing you're mad at Lopez. you want a lift home." I smile and nod as I get into the truck. I see Santana run out as the truck pulls out of the parking lot, she looks sad but I needed to that, I just couldn't be with her just now.

* * *

**Okay that's it, next chapter will see Santana's react to everything as well as Puck/Rach visit. I know everyone may have expected a therapy bit but I wasn't comfortable writing because I am not sure how doctors would take it, you will hear about Rachel's story when she tells it to Puck and maybe Britt but I thought going to black when the therapist came in was a good way to end that bit. **

**Anyway reviews about stuff are welcome, tell me what you liked, didn't etc etc.  
**


End file.
